Hate Turned to Love
by Chi Kamisori
Summary: Haru loves Kyo, but can Kyo ever love him back when he loves Yuki? Yaoi, noncon, it's for mature readers.
1. Prologue

Hullo, people!

This is my **first** fanfiction!

It's a bit weird, really... It's Fruits Basket, but I've changed a few things. For one, Kyo is younger than Haru. It's odd, I know, and extremely OCC for both of them. I was going to use Gravitation for my idea, but I think Fruits Basket fits.

Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do. _(Hehehe)_

It's Yaoi, and will have non-con, and is for mature readers. It'll be in chapters! And as long as I have people who is reading (and hopefully reviews) I will keep writing!  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** I only own my idea.


	2. It Begins

Hatsuharu was sitting in his dark room, watching a tv show he had lost interest in a while ago. He hadn't slept all night, and now he was to go to school.

He sighed and stood to get dressed, knowing it would be a boring eight hours. He was skinny and had black and white hair, and he dressed in black and white. He smoked, he drank, and he was a loner. Though he had a friend who lived with him now. They were like brothers.

Kyo was downstairs eating an apple when Haru decided to cook breakfast. He yawned and looked at the orange haired boy with a smile, "Mind cooking me some bacon?" He asked him.

Kyo shrugged, "Sure, Haru."

Kyo was tall, but not as tall as Hatsuharu, plump, and was younger than Haru. He didn't try to eat much but loved to cook. After he made the bacon, he put it into a sandwich for Haru the way he liked it. "Alright, it's finished." He said, giving Haru the sandwich.

Hatsuharu looked over the younger male, "Why don't you eat more?"

Kyo shrugged, "Not hungry. Hey, you're gonna have to eat on the way to school. You woke up too late." He smiled softly and grabbed his backpack, Haru did as well.

"I'm in my fourth year, it doesn't really matter if I even go." Haru told Kyo as they walked out the door to go to school.

Kyo laughed, "You still need to learn after this." He told the older male.

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu walked home by himself, stopping by the liquor store. No, he wasn't old enough to buy the alcohol, but he had other ways of payment. It was quick and easy to please the females in this town, as well as the males. He was more partial to males, but would rather do this quick business with a girl.<p>

Haru was now coming home. He had big plans for Kyo. He liked the male quite a lot actually, and this would be the night he'd say so.

Haru grabbed two glasses and went to Kyo's bedroom, he was watching some crime scene show. Kyo was smarter than Haru, it showed a lot.

"Hey Kyo, have a drink with me, wontcha?" Haru asked with a soft smile and sat on the male's bed, but Kyo shook his head.

"I don't drink, remember?" Kyo said and pushed away the glass. Haru nodded and poured himself a glass of the strong liquid.

"So, have you found youself a boyfriend yet?" Haru asked, knowing Kyo didn't like girls.

Kyo shook his head, "No." He murmured softly, watching the show.

Haru tilted his head, "Do you like anyone?"

Kyo frowned, "What's it matter to you?" He asked looking at Hatsuharu now, "As a matter of fact, I do. So what?"

Haru shrugged, "I was just curious, okay? Besides, I needed to know if I needed to be jealous or not." Kyo flushed immediately.

"E-e-excuse me?" He asked, watching as Haru sipped his drink. Kyo must've misheard.

"I said, I needed to know if I needed to be jealous or not. You know, if some other guy already got you, but they haven't. So who is this other guy? Is it me?" Haru asked calmly.

Kyo felt taken aback, "N-n-no, of course not!" He bit his lip, that sounded cruel, "I like Y-Yuki.." He whispered.

Haru coughed and put his drink and the glasses on the floor, "Yuki, eh?" Haru looked angered. "Yuki? He's a jerk."

Kyo frowned, "He's not!" Haru watched the boy closely and got closer, his eyes narrowing.

"He is. He's mean, I've seen the way he treats people." Kyo shook his head, "Why don't you like me instead? You must, we've been together for years.." Kyo shook faster.

"No! I don't like you!" Kyo said angrily, bristling, "You're my friend. That's it. Leave me alone!"

Haru growled and grabbed Kyo's arm and push him into the bed, "Friend, eh? How is it just a friend?! I've been nothing but good to you! You should fucking love me!" He said and straddled Kyo, who was struggling against him.

"Get off! Stop it, Haru!" Kyo shouted, wiggling.

Haru laughed cruelly, "Yes, your movement only makes it better." Kyo stopped, keeping himself still. "Ah, good boy." Haru said, grabbing both of Kyo's arms and putting them over his head, pinning him down completely. Kyo gulped.

"What are you going to do, Haru..?" He whisped softly, watching the dark boy. Haru laughed and brought his body close to Kyo's.

"Tomorrow, you're going to go to school, and you're going to ask Yuki out. You aren't going to tell anyone about tonight. I'll see you tomorrow when you get home, I won't be going to school with you. You'll tell me what Yuki says." Haru told him and pushed himself up, getting out of Kyo's bed. Kyo was shaking.

"A-ask him out..?" Kyo wasn't one to do that, he had never been in a relationship. Oh, god, Haru was going to make him do it.. or he was going to.. get hurt. Hatsuharu laughed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hehe! Does anyone like it so far, or should it have stayed Gravitation? I hope you guys like it. **Read and Review!**


	3. The Hurt

Kyo went to school without Hatsuharu the next day, though he didn't even want to be around the male anymore. He pulled his jacket closer around him, wondering when he would even actually ask our Yuki. He didn't want to, God no, he didn't want to. His stomach churned with the very thought of it, but the feeling intensified when he thought of what Haru would do if he never asked.

Kyo went into his school, Yuki wasn't in his first class. In fact, he wouldn't be seeing Yuki until they all ate lunch. He took in a shaky breath and sat in his seat.

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu smirked to himself, when he finally woke up around noon. It would be a better today. Yuki would turn down Kyo, no doubt. When he did, Kyo would come to him, of course he would. Why not? If Kyo couldn't be loved by Yuki, why wouldn't he come to someone he knew would love him?<p>

Besides, if Yuki did say yes, they would break up eventually. Yuki was mean and a jerk, no way Kyo would stay with him for long. And if they broke up, who else better to go to than Haru? He would get Kyo to love him eventually.

Haru smiled, today would be a better day.

* * *

><p>Kyo felt sicker by lunch, normally his favorite part of the school day. Yuki was with his normal group of people, and Kyo wanted to be alone with him to ask. This was going to be embarrassing as it was, but if Yuki said yes..<p>

God, if Yuki said yes, Kyo would be so happy. He may even be able to leave his home with Haru. He didn't want to be anywhere near Haru anymore.

Kyo swallowed deeply and came to the 'prince' of the school. He was elegant and charming, tall and lean. His voice was soft and he was usually distant from people. And Kyo liked him as much as most girls did, maybe more, but he was too shy to start any club for Prince Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki.." Kyo started, catching Yuki's, and everyone around Yuki's attention. He swallowed. He and Yuki were friends, on the lowest level. Acquaintances, if you must, they hardly talked. Most of the others didn't like him anyway.

Yuki watched Kyo with mild interest, "Yes?"

Kyo pulled at his collar, "Er, can I talk to you privately?" He asked. Yuki shrugged and walked away from his friends with Kyo.

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu was waiting on Kyo in Kyo's bedroom, his alcohol from the day before in the freezer. He wouldn't need it tonight. He was lost in thoughts currently, thinking back to the past.<p>

_Haru had just brought Kyo over for the first time, he wanted to be bestfriends with the boy! The orange haired boy didn't have anyone, so Haru himself wanted to be his friend. He was only a year older anyway._

_A year later Kyo was adopted by Haru's parents, they were practically brothers now! Kyo's own parents didn't want anything to do with him, sadly. Haru was happy to have his friend stay permanently._

_Several years went on, Haru's parents began to like Kyo much more than Haru himself. Haru felt himself hating Kyo and everyone else. He brought him here! He shouldn't be more loved than Haru! Haru began dressing darkly and smoking, staying in his room most of the time._

Now, it had been six years with Kyo, and he had always loved the boy. Why wouldn't he? Kyo was great, even if he took the spotlight.

Their parents had died a year ago, in a plane crash, and it was all sad for Kyo, but Haru himself felt bitter towards them.

Kyo was home, Haru heard the door open and shut. He stood up, ready to hear the news.

* * *

><p>Kyo was sullen. His talk didn't go well, Yuki had scoffed at first.<p>

_"Me, date you? Who do you think you are, asking me out? Do you even know?" Yuki had said with a smirk._

_Kyo had felt even worse, let down, and like he down a whole bottle of Haru's alcohol. "I-I-I just thought.." Kyo stuttered._

_Yuki laughed softly and put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Look at you. Do you think I could date someone like you? God, no. You're, hmm.. how to say this.. not particularly my size."_

Kyo's world had broken, he hadn't cried, but god he felt so bad now. He never wanted to be seen again, to just crawl under a rock and die. He went to his room, just gasp at the appearance of Haru. He looked away, he knew Haru was smiling.

"How did it go?" Haru asked, coming over to Kyo and tilting the boy's chin up. Kyo pulled away.

"Leave me alone, Haru! Get out of my room!" Kyo shouted at the male, fury in his eyes. God, he hated him so much, with a fiery passion. Haru frowned and came closer, but Kyo hit him in the chest, "Leave me alone!" He cried again.

Haru grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him to him, he could feel Kyo shaking, today was not going good so far.

Kyo shook his head in resistance, but he couldn't get out of the grip. Haru pulled Kyo close to him and hugged him, "He said no, didn't he?" Haru asked, not looking at the boy's face, just hugging him close.

Kyo broke down, Haru was keeping him held up, "H-he said I wasn't good enough for him! I'm not his size.." Kyo hiccuped, staining Haru's shirt with tears. Haru was softly rubbing the male's back.

"Shh, now, now.." Haru murmured softly, rocking on his feet to help soothe Kyo. Kyo liked the comfort, though deep in his mind he completely blamed Haru for rushing this.

Hatsuharu knew Kyo had asked, no one could fake something like this, and while it was heartbreaking, Kyo was his. He kissed the top of Kyo's head, "Here, let's lay you down." Without thinking, Kyo only nodded and laid in the bed, Haru laying next to him and keeping him quiet. It seemed like an hour later before either of them spoke again.

"Kyo, since this _crush_ of yours didn't like you, and I do, maybe you can make a change in your mind." Haru suggested quietly.

Kyo shook his head, "No. I don't like you that way Haru! Stop asking me." He said and began to roll away from Haru, who frowned and put his arm around Kyo's waist.

"Are you kidding me? After all that's happened? After all I've done for you?" Haru frowned and rolled on top of Kyo, "You think that fucker can show you love? He can't stand the mere sight of you! I don't give a shit about your size, I like you the way you are!"

Kyo shook with fear once more, he hated being in this position. Haru's frown deepened, "You think he can show you pleasure? Let _me_ show you pleasure!"

With that, Haru forced his lips onto Kyo who struggled against him. Haru straddled Kyo not caring of the movemnt or screaming, he would eventually give up. Haru took off his own shirt, and then Kyo's.

"Look at you! I love you, I love your body! Why can't you see that?" Haru asked and Kyo only whimpered, trying to shimmy away, but it was hopeless.

Haru went down to Kyo's neck and kissed it, whispering, "If you won't love me naturally, I'll make you love me. I'll make you mine."

lineline

Author's Note: Hehe! Cliffy~ I hate cliffy's but this might be interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm very happy to have one follower! That's not even sarcasm C:  
>Thanks for enjoying it! You make me continue to write. <strong>Read and Review!<strong>  
>Sorry I deleted the chapter! I had to edit it, I had forgotten. My apologies...<p> 


	4. The Pain

Kyo was so scared. So udderly afraid, he was trembling. He knew what Haru was planning to do.

Haru's thoughts were black, dark, and ruthless. All he wanted was Kyo, and he would do anything to make the boy love him. He got every piece of clothing off of each of them rather slowly, he was teasing Kyo. It seemed so fun, he didn't figure Kyo was so scared. He kissed Kyo once more before getting himself ready.

He didn't have any lube on him, and he couldn't really leave Kyo. His saliva would have to do.

"So, are you enjoying yourself yet, Kyo? Huh?" His voice was harsh and mean, it was only a matter of seconds...

Haru spat onto his hands and began to slowly rub Kyo's tight, quivering hole. Slowly, he pushed in his middle finger. This caused Kyo to gasp in pain, it was a sensation he wasn't used to. Kyo was still a virgin. Hatsuharu laughed, "Nobody's had you, eh? How sweet.." He bent down to Kyo, "You saved yourself for me."

Kyo shuddered and shook his head, "No.. no.." He tried to shake Hatsuharu away, but it only made it worse. Haru just grinned and inserted a second finger, stretching and scissoring Kyo, who whined in protest. "Stop!" He would cry.

Hatsuharu didn't care at the moment, and only continued to stretch the male until he felt Kyo was ready. He spat again and lubed Kyo again and put his head against the boy's entrance. "Ready?"

Kyo shook his head but Haru only laughed and began to slowly push himself in. Kyo gasped, the intruding pain was too much for him to handle. He tried to shimmy forward to escaped, but Haru grabbed the boy's hips and pushed down, making Kyo virtually still.

Kyo whimpered and cried as Haru pushed in ever so slowly, and finally staying still. He was all the way in. Kyo was shaking, it hurt so bad, it was so painful.

"Relax, Kyo, and it'll feel better." Haru would tell him, but Kyo didn't want to, and he couldn't, "Kyo, relax.." Kyo closed his eyes tightly.

Hatsuharu didn't ask again, but instead he began to pull out, and then back into him, over and over again, fueled by Kyo's whimpers and cries of pain. He gradually began to go faster and harder, "Mmh, Kyo, you feel so nice.."

Kyo cried out, shaking his head softly, but he didn't try to stop Haru anymore. He laid still, waiting on it to pass, his body still tense. He couldn't relax, it hurt too much.

Hatsuharu continued to pump into Kyo's body, kissing at the boy's neck. "I love you, Kyo." He muttered and finally came into the boy, pulling out. The pearly white substance began to roll out of Kyo, who laid shivering. He felt disgusting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I'm so sorry that this is so late and you get so little. But hey, at least you get this scene! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Hopefully any future scenes will be better, I just had a hard time getting inspiration to write..


	5. Another Episode

Author's Note:  
>MarieHer15- I read your review and began writing immediately. c: Thank you!<br>boneheart- Thank you for reviewing! Hehe! ^-^

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu didn't stay long afterwards, grabbing his clothes and leaving Kyo to himself. Kyo was glad, he never wanted to see Haru again. His lower back hurt so much, he could hardly move. Kyo knew he was filthy, but he wasn't getting up right now. Instead, he grabbed the blanket and covered himself, but being cold wasn't the reason he was shaking.<p>

* * *

><p>Haru didn't think what he had done was that bad. It wasn't forced, exactly, he just pushed Kyo into doing it. Kyo would thank him later. For now, he left the boy alone and went after his alcohol, which burned so nicely when it went down his throat. He went to his room next, laying on his bed and turning on some movie, one that he didn't pay attention to for long. He never heard Kyo turn on the shower, which he thought he might so that he'd be clean, but after twenty minutes he decided he was going to take a shower instead.<p>

He cleansed himself, using hot water and washing his hair, making it soft, like Kyo usually liked to play with. He smiled at such fond memories, which were far better than the ones where he hated Kyo.

There was such a time, he used to not be able to stand the boy, after years of knowing him. Haru was just a growing teen who's parents forgot about him, who's world revovled around the new Kyo.

When he brought Kyo to his home, he didn't have a mother. She had died, commited suicide, and his dad remarried. His dad blamed him for his wife's suicide. Kyo rarely talked about his mom, but Haru heard it from his own parents what had happened. They had found out when they adopted Kyo.

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day so far for Kyo, his mother had even seen him off to school, but when he came back, the house was eerily silent. He wondered where his mom was, normally she would come to the front door and greet him.<p>

"Mom?" he called out quietly. Maybe she was napping, or wanting to surprise him. He went to her bedroom and saw the master bathroom light on, and knowing his mom, somebody was in the room because the lights would be off if not. But he didn't hear anything. It was so quiet. He knocked on the door a few times before eventually opening the door.

The next thing he saw made his eyes sting, "Mom?" He ran close to her cold body, which was sprawled on the floor, "Mom!"

Pills laid spilled on the floor, her body was pale and freezing. He grabbed her hand, which clutched a pill bottle, the cap on the counter above, and looked for, hoped for a pulse. Tears began to stream down his face, he was shaking his mom's dead body.

The police came and took her away. For a while, it seemed like his dad had died too. Kyo's dad never had anything to do with him, he blamed him.

And that's when Kyo and Haru met, Haru pulling Kyo out of his deepening depression. It was hard to adopt Kyo, his father didn't want him, his step mother didn't like him.

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu got out of the shower and shook his head, getting the water out. He yawned, suddenly tired.<p>

As he went toward his room, he checked in on Kyo. He assumed he was asleep, he was curled up under his blanket. He smiled and walked on, going to sleep in his own room.

lineline

Haru slept in, it was Saturday. He rolled over and stretched before standing. The shower was running, so Kyo must be taking one now. He yawned and went to make himself a basic breakfast, because he knew how he couldn't cook.

Kyo himself was cleaning himself off with burning hot water, but he still felt dirty and unclean. He shook his head and and sat down in the tub, even though it was just a shower. He hated Haru for what he did last night, and he hurt so bad.

He lay there for a moment, letting the scalding water hit his skin as he tried to forget, but eventually the hot water turned cold and got out. His skin was red from the heat.

Kyo went back to his room and got dressed, and planned to stay there. He didn't want to eat. He felt fat, and didn't want any food. Unfortunately for him, a few hours later, Haru popped in with a bowl of Ramen noodles.

"Hey, Kyo." Haru said casually, "I figured you may be hungry, I haven't seen you all day." Kyo looked away and shrugged, not touching the bowl. Haru frowned slightly and tilted Kyo's chin towards him, "Hey," he murmured, searching the boy's hurt face. It looked as if he was about to cry.

Kyo pulled away, "Can't you leave me alone?" He murmured and looked away from Hatsuharu, who wore a hurt expression.

"Kyo..-"

"No! Leave me alone! I don't love you, Haru! Not like you want me to!" Kyo shouted, backing up on his bed.

Haru's expression hardened. "What's the matter with me, Kyo? Why am I so unloved by everybody, and why is everybody so obsessed with you?" He shouted, making the boy shake with fear. Hatsuharu seemed to have flipped from good to bad. Kyo hated living with a bipolar person.

"God, do you not care what I've done for you? Why don't you fucking love me, Kyo? I brought you into this house and gave you a pretty nice life, better than the one your mom or dad gave you, isn't it?" Haru yelled, standing up and spilling the Ramen.

Kyo shook his head, "You shut up! I've repaid everything to you! It's not my fault what happened with you."

"It is your fault that you can't like me. That people love you so much, like I do, but me so little, like you. You're so narrow minded, but I know you like boys, so what's so wrong with me?" His temper was rising, but he knew he was losing, so he did the next best possible thing. "If you can't love me, I know nobody else can! I'll leave you for good, Kyo!" He shouted one last time before watching the frightened Kyo and storming out.

He went after his alcohol, and then locked himself in the bathroom.

That's when the full meaning of Haru's words set into Kyo. Haru was going to kill himself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hehehe! Hey guys! I'm so happy this chapter is finished, I hope it didn't take too long. This was pretty intense, heheh. Review more, please! I love having reviews and favorites and followers! Thank you guys!


	6. Helped

Kyo jumped out of the bed and tripped as he tried to hurriedly get to the bathroom door. Though pain was shooting up his leg, he somehow got to the locked door and began to knock. It felt like he sprained his ankle , but he was far more worried about Hatsuharu.

"Haru! Haru! Open the door!" The boy cried, banging on the door. At first he got no response, but he heard Haru's head hit the door.

A slight laughing noise, and then a soft voice, "Shut up, Kyo. Go away. Let me leave you in peace..."

Kyo felt the tears sting his eyes, "Haru, let me in!"

Again, laughter, "You don't want in. You don't want anything to do with me, remember? You hate me, you can't like me like _that_." Haru murmured softly, drinking some of his vodka. He was down to a quarter of a bottle left.

Kyo banged on the door, "Dammit, Haru, listen to me! Let me in, please! I do love you, Haru!"

Haru frowned a swirled the liquid around in his bottle, watching it carefully, taking in Kyo's words. "Liar." He murmured, hardly loud enough to let Kyo hear. "You're such a fucking liar, Kyo, and you've never been really good at it. Don't say you love me, don't fucking say it. No one else loves me either, Kyo, everyone has always liked you. Ever since you moved to this school, and into my house, they have always liked you." He threw his vodka bottle against the wall.

"But what about me, Kyo?! Why does nobody fucking care about me? Even you, the boy I brought into this house and gave a friend to, a brother to, cannot like me!" He stood up violently, and it was good that there was a wall between the boys. He punched the wall, "No body cares about me, Kyo! What the fuck do I have to do to be loved?!"

He unlocked the door and swung the door open, tears brimming his eyes, but whether in sadness or anger Kyo couldn't be for sure. Kyo backed up slightly, afraid of the black Hatsuharu, the one who was unstable and scary.. the one who raped him. He swallowed hard and watched Haru carefully.

"H-haru.. I do care about you.." He murmured softly, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I do love you, just not the way you think." He took in a breath, "Let's just.. let's just go sleep in my bed, please? Haru.." Kyo pleaded.

Haru frowned at the male, but his shoulders slumped, and Kyo knew he gave up. Kyo walked toward Haru and grabbed his hand, leading him toward his own room. He took off Haru's shirt and kissed his cheek, the boy reeked of alcohol, it almost made him gag.

Hatsuharu looked dead almost.. like a zombie. He wasn't responsive, just silent. Kyo hated that Haru's mood changed so often. He sighed and took off his shirt as well, leading Haru to the bed. He didn't want to sleep next to the older male, but if he could keep him from killing himself..

Kyo laid beside Haru and put his arm around his chest. Eventually, Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo and fell asleep, and that's when Kyo began to cry. He had held it in, but now he was going to release it without worry of Haru catching him. He cried because his brother almost left him today, because the other day he was riddiculed by both Hatsuharu and Yuki. He cried because Haru was the only real family he had left, but he didn't like the way the male touched him or looked at him. He cried because his life was drastically changed, and he couldn't change it unless he wanted his brother to kill himself.

After two hours or so, Kyo passed out, his face and Haru's chest damp with tears.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haru woke up with his arms wrapped around a still sleeping Kyo. He smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. He remember last night well, not that he was proud of it. He didn't intend on killing himself at all, but Kyo believed him and that's all that mattered. Kyo was his.<p>

Yawning, he moved away from Kyo, though the boy's cheek and his chest stuck together. He sighed and knew that Kyo was upset. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, deciding that he'd try to cook them breakfast.

Bacon and eggs didn't turn out as well as he hoped. Bacon grease had popped onto his hands and some pieces were overcooked and crisp, others were still fatty. He was going to make sunny side up eggs, but they messed up when he cracked them, so now they have scrambled eggs. He went back to Kyo and shook the boy.

"Hey, wake up." He murmured softly, but Kyo hit his hands and mumbled something. Haru smiled, "Kyo if you don't wake up I'll pick you up."

"No you won't..." Kyo said with a groan and pulled the blanket over his head. Haru grinned, and pulled his blanket off of Kyo, making the boy make a whining noise, grabbing for the gone blanket. He grumbled and curled himself into a tight ball. Haru grabbed the boy under the knees and under an armpit, picking him up. He licked Kyo's nose and blew gently, making the boy shiver and he opened his eyes slightly, "What do you want, Haru?"

Haru kissed the boy gently, "I made you something to eat." He gently set the sleepy boy down, "But of course, the food would be better if you made it."

Kyo grunted, "The way you make food is okay." He said and went into the kitchen, looking at the food laid out. He smiled softly and shook his head, grabbing two plates. Haru took his own and made himself a bacon sandwich with eggs on the side, while Kyo just ate the food regularly.

"What do you think we should do today?" Haru asked when they finished. Kyo shrugged, and Haru sighed. He knew the orange haired boy was upset with him, but he didn't know how to fix it. He came over to Kyo and put his arms around the boy's waist, "I love you." He said softly.

"Love you too." Kyo murmured, not watching Haru, who in turn made Kyo lean his head up so that he could kiss him. But the love wasn't there.

Hatsuharu sighed, letting the boy go, "Why don't we just play some video games or something? Halo?" Kyo shrugged once more and went to the living room, where they had an xBox set up, the game already in. Haru knew he was in for a rough weekend.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Help me find a new title, because I hate this one! I have from the beginning. If you have a better title, teeeeeellllll meeee!  
>Hope you guys liked this. See you next time!<p> 


End file.
